Broken
by katelynisspecial
Summary: Set after Eclipse, a small remaining group of Victoria followers vow to make Edward suffer for all eternity through Bella.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters in any way, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Prologue**

"No, please no!" Bella begged, trembling in fear. But the dark shadow of a man moved closer, leering at her. A second figure moved up from his left, white teeth flashing in the near darkness. Bella let a whimper escape and struggled at her bonds weakly. Her hands were tied together over her head, holding them high and forcing her into a kneeling position on the stone ground. She was in some type of basement, she could see the moonlight streaming through the high, small windows. But this house was far from any other, no one could hear her cries for help. The two men had told her this with great joy.

"Let's see that vampire of yours save you now." The first man sneered. He was the beautiful one, the second paled in comparison to his looks. Bella gasped. He knew about vampires. It dawned on her, the beautiful man was one too. The vampire's smirk grew, watching the realization hit her.

"Please boss, may I have a turn?" The human begged, wringing his hands together excitedly. Bella turned her face away, disgusted. She heard him take a step closer, and she struggled to move away from him, her already bloody knees scraping further on the concrete. A moan of pain left her lips, electing a chuckle from one of the men. She begged in her head for Edward to come, as she had been doing repeatedly for the past few hours. But by now, she had little hope left. She let her chin fall onto her chest, head bowed in defeat.

"What's wrong little one?" The vampire taunted, grabbing her chin and wrenching her face upwards. Gathering her last bit of energy, she spat in his face rebelliously. He howled in rage and raised a hand to her.

"No, remember what he said. She must be alive. Let me." The human protested to the vampire. To Bella's surprise and relief, the beautiful man let his hand fall and step back.

"Very well, you're right. Proceed." The man allowed, motioning him forward. Gleefully, the human stepped forward and slapped Bella across the face. Her cheek stung, and her eyes watered. But she refused to make a sound, and this angered the man. He grunted and slapped her again, taking her by surprise. She bit through her lip, crying out involuntarily. He guffawed, satisfied for the moment.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded, yanking at her bonds more. The metal cuffs chaffed against her wrists, which were rubbed raw by now, making her wince. She saw the vampire's eyes flash in the darkness.

"Because… your little vampire boyfriend killed our leader. Victoria was the greatest vampire ever to live. But we have a new leader now, one who is more cautious. You are phase one of the plan to make the Cullens suffer for all eternity." He seethed, clenching his fists.

"Enough talk. We're wasting time. Let me start Reuben, please." The human begged impatiently. The vampire hissed in rage.

"Don't use my name, you fool!" He cried, viciously backhanding the human. Bella knew he exhibited an incredible amount of control, as the human was only knocked backwards a few steps. But he sheepishly got up and proceeded towards Bella once more.  
"I'm sorry boss, that was stupid." He apologized, reaching for Bella. Then everything went black, and the voices were no more.


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters in any way, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

Edward's enraged roar echoed through the forest. He paced in front of the grand piano, glaring at his family, who were assembled in front of him.

"How could you let this happen?" He demanded, slamming a fist down on the coffee table. Alice sat primly on the couch across from him, eyebrows drawn together in worry. Jasper growled and shifted towards Edward warningly, who suddenly quieted.

"You're right. I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't be angry with you. I know how Bella can be when she's determined about something." He raised a hand to grip the bridge of his nose, thinking.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" Esme ventured, looking around at her 'children'.

" Not since last night." Alice said quietly.

"I never should've gone hunting this weekend." Edward growled.

"Come now, you never knew anything like this would happen. She probably just got lost somewhere and is perfectly fine, just wandering around in the woods somewhere." Emmett spoke up good naturedly. It took all of Edward's self control not to jump him then and there.

"You call that fine?!" He seethed. Taking a breath, he turned to Alice. "Have you seen anything?" He asked, referring to her visions.

"No, nothing." She answered mournfully. "Either she's with the dogs, or…" She faltered. "I just can't get anything." Jasper patted her hand comfortingly.

"It's okay, we know it's not an exact science." He said soothingly. But Edward had already moved on.

"She's not with the wolves, I've already called Jacob. And he wouldn't lie to me, I know that much at least. He's getting worried as well, but I'd like to keep him out of this as much as possible." Edward began to pace again, frantic. He had already called all of Bella's close friends, none of them had seen her since the day before. Alice seemed to be the last one to have seen her, they had gone on a quick shopping trip the night before. Bella had set off towards home in her truck, but never made it there. Charlie's call this morning had been the most fear Edward had felt for a decade.

His thoughts were interrupted as Alice stiffened. Her eyes went wide and blank, Jasper reached over to steady her. In an instant, it was over, and she settled back into herself.

"Edward, don't!" Alice shrieked, throwing up defenses of endless memorized lyrics to keep him out of her mind. But it was too late, Edward had already seen the vision in Alice's head. Bella, knees bloody, hands torn from struggle. Bella with two strange men, one was a vampire. Bella being kicked, slapped, and taunted. Edward shook with rage and horror, dropping to his knees.

"Edward, I didn't want you to see that." Alice's face crumpled.

"Where is she?" He asked hoarsely. Alice looked pained.

"I can't tell, but I have to be honest… this is happening in the very near future, I doubt we can stop it." Edward roared again, and the coffee table splintered into pieces as he threw it into the wall.

"Edward, there's a huge number of places she could've disappeared on the way back to her house. And you're not a professional tracker. The best thing to do would be to wait and see if we're contacted." Carlisle said rationally. Edward's chest heaved as he breathed deeply.

The little used house phone rang suddenly, and everyone froze. No one moved for a long second, and then Edward darted across the room to the device.

"Hello?" He answered shortly, holding it to his ear. But all the members of the family could hear the speaker's voice.

"Edward Cullen, I presume?" The voice on the phone was masculine and dripping with venom. When Edward neglected to respond, the voice continued.

"I daresay you've noticed the human girl's absence by now." He mocked with a little chuckle.

"Tell me where she is." Edward spat out slowly and deliberately.

"With pleasure." The voice responded, taking Edward by surprise, he had expected resistance. "I'm happy to say you won't find her as complete as you left her." It continued cryptically.

"If you hurt her…" Edward threatened angrily.

"Oh, she's alive, never fear." The voice interrupted his tirade smugly. It then proceeded to give a series of complicated directions to the location Bella was being held.

"And of course, we shall be conveniently absent on your arrival." The voice informed him before ending the call in a click. Edward tensed and crushed the phone to dust in his grip.

"They're going to leave her alone. Emmett, get the jeep ready. Carlisle, she'll probably need you, bring your medical kit please. Alice, come also. The rest of you, wait here." Edward barked off orders. His family, shocked at this behavior, decided to obey. However, Rosalie sauntered off to her room.

Within minutes, Emmett's jeep was revved and waiting in the driveway. Edward had decided on this car because it was raining, and the location was slightly off the beaten track. Alice nimbly leapt into the back, with Edward driving and Carlisle in the passenger seat. Leaving Emmett watching them roar off, they sped towards the main road.

"Have you seen anything else, Alice?" Carlisle asked in the silence that followed. She shook her head tightly. He turned his eyes back to the road ahead as Edward drove, watching the rain hit the windshield at high speeds.

If they had lacked superhuman reactions, they would've all been thrown against the window as Edward made a sudden swerve to fly down a dirt road that was nearly hidden among the trees. But as they were all vampires, they braced themselves in time.

The road grew bumpy now, pitted and filled with puddles from the rain. They bounced along in silence, not needing the human restraints but thankful for the shocks in the seat that made the ride a little more pleasant. The mood grew tenser as they grew closer to their destination, wary of what they would find inside. They didn't need Jasper to tell them Edward's anger was fading to worry and fear.

Presently, a house appeared in the distance, just visible through the trees. It was dimly lit and very secluded. Spotting it, Edward pushed the accelerator harder, straining to get a bit more speed from the vehicle. Quickly, he pulled up in front of it, squealing and skidding to a stop on the mud. All three vampires flew from the jeep.

"The basement." Alice gasped. Without stopping, Edward ran at the front door, kicking it in. He found a small staircase leading downwards and nearly flew down it. When he reached the bottom, he stopped short, staring in horror.

Bella sat slumped on the hard floor, knees sprawled wide, hands dangling upwards, still chained. She was unconscious, her pale skin mottled with handprint bruises on her arms and cheeks from being gripped and slapped. And the blood, it was everywhere. It was crusted onto her scraped knees, dripping sluggishly from her scraped wrists. And worst of all, steadily flowing from the place between her legs.

"Alice, wait upstairs." He ordered in a voice rasping with pain. The petite vampire wrinkled her nose at the smell of the blood but shook her head mulishly. Edward gave up and walked forward, taking Bella in his arms. He angrily broke open the metal cuffs, causing her to slump lower into his arms, where he gently pulled her closer.

If he had been able, he would be crying freely from the immense pain he felt of not being able to protect her. Even now, he was hardly able to contain his rage, noticing her clothes had been haphazardly put back on. Carlisle moved forward then, kneeling and opening his kit.

"I'll bandage some of the worst here, but I think it would be better if we waited to care for her completely at the house, it's dirty and cold here, not to mention the abductors might return." He advised in a soft voice. He bandaged her knees with clean gauze, doing the same to her wrists. Bella stirred slightly at this and opened her eyes into puffy slits, catching a glimpse of Edward's face.

"It… hurts…" she said before going under once more. Edward closed his eyes in anguish. Carlisle finished with the gauze and motioned for Edward to lift her. With the utmost care, Edward stood, 

cradling her in his arms. They proceeded back to the jeep, where Edward held Bella in the backseat, murmuring comforting words into her unhearing ears. Alice drove, taking care to drive slowly and carefully as not to jostle Bella.

The entire ride home was completely silent. No one spoke until Bella had been moved into the house and onto a couch, where they began to re-attend to her injuries. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, Jasper was wisely away from the house and all the blood. Emmett had followed Rosalie, but Esme was there to gasp and fuss over Bella, fetching warm water before leaving the room.

Professionally, Carlisle cut off Bella's bloody shirt, applying balm to the bruises on her arms and shoulders. Edward nearly couldn't watch, he was so possessed with rage. But he kept vigil by her side, holding her hand protectively as Carlisle cleaned her wrists and re-bandaged them with fresh gauze.

Alice helped him remove her skirt, which was soaked with blood. Alice mournfully realized that this skirt was one she had convinced Bella to buy and wear, quite against her better nature. She was suddenly ashamed. The pixie-like vampire delicately cleaned the scrapes on Bella's knees, and bandaged those as well.

Carlisle sucked in an unnecessary breath as he realized the nature of the majority of Bella's blood. He looked up at Edward with sad eyes.

"She's been raped… rather violently." He told him, clenching his hands together. He had come to care for Bella during her relationship with Edward. If not for Bella being there, Edward would have flown into a rage like never before and smashed everything in the room. Instead, fighting for control, his face twisted with pain and he bent to place a kiss on her brow.

At the touch of his lips, she stirred again, blinking against the room's bright light. Not realizing where she was, she tried to scream in her disoriented state. But all that came out was a hoarse moan. Edward's jaw clenched as he imagined her screaming so long for help that her voice wore out.

"Love, it's okay. You're safe now." He shushed her, leaning in to brush her hair back with his hand. She relaxed slightly, then stiffened.

"Reuben. The vampire's name… was Reuben." She whispered frantically. It was imperative that he know this, in case she succumbed to the darkness again. His jaw tightened again, but she didn't see.

He merely nodded again and made soothing noises as Carlisle attempted to part her legs to assess the damage. When he touched her leg, she panicked and flailed out with her arm, making that horrible rasping scream. Edward shoved his emotions back and took her head in his hands, wishing Jasper was strong enough to be around her blood to help.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. Carlisle just needs to help you, you've been hurt. He won't harm you, you know that. You'll be okay, I promise." He told her soothingly, hoping his features appeared calmer than he felt. Slowly, she relaxed and whimpered while Carlisle examined her, which killed Edward inside. Finally, he finished bandaging her and helped her get into a clean robe. Supported by Edward and Alice, she was taken upstairs and into a bed, where she quickly fell asleep from a combination of pure exhaustion and the morphine Carlisle gave her.

"It was a human, not a vampire that raped her." Carlisle informed him when the two came back downstairs.

"We need to call Charlie." Edward said simply. "Would you? I think it's best if he hear it from you, rather than me." Carlisle nodded, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello? Chief Swan, this is Carlisle Cullen. Yes, we've found her." He paused, and the others could hear angry questions. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but she's been raped." There was a pause from Charlie's end, and then frantic yelling. "Chief Swan, she's safe now, but sleeping. I've taken care of her injuries, and we know as much as we're telling you right now, she's not in a good enough state for questioning. I think it would be best if you let her stay here for tonight and we can move her back tomorrow, she's very drained right now." Charlie's protests decreased, and he agreed with Carlisle's words.

"Yes, of course we'll get the police involved, I want to catch this guy just as much as you do." Carlisle assured Charlie. "Yes, Chief Swan. You too." He hung up the phone.

"Do you really think the police will be able to catch the guy?" Alice questioned in the silence that followed.

"Not a chance." Carlisle answered soberly. "This human, wasn't alone. Bella mentioned a vampire, and the caller was a vampire, I'm almost positive. The vampires are too careful to let the human get caught. I suspect the police will find nothing useful at the scene." Alice's face fell, even though that was the answer she had expected.

Edward shoved back from the table, his chair clattering to the floor. Without a word, he stalked upstairs to keep vigil by Bella's bedside.


	3. Baby

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Twilight universe. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Two**

Bella opened her eyes to see Edward sitting in a chair by the bed, watching her. She jumped slightly at seeing him looking at her. He smiled comfortingly and leaned closer to brush her hair back from her face. She smiled back, and moved to get into a sitting position. But as she moved her legs, pain twanged in her knees and between her legs, and the events of the night before came flooding back. Her face crumpled and she collapsed back against the pillows.

"Charlie came by earlier while you were sleeping. He's anxious to talk to you." He said soothingly, stroking her cheek. She turned her face to the wall, and Edward stopped touching her.

"He raped me." She said shortly, her voice harsh and unfamiliar. Edward nodded before remembering she couldn't see, as she was looking the other way.

"I know love." He said. "But we're going to find them. The police are already processing the basement of the house you were in." He hoped she would believe the police could help.

"They won't catch them. The plan was a vampire's; human police can't possibly hope to catch him." She said. He frowned slightly; she wouldn't be fooled.

"Have faith Bella. If they can't, you know all of us will do anything possible. They won't go unpunished." He vowed. Bella panicked, wrenching into a sitting position.

"No, you can't! None of you who have a chance of confronting them can. They're dangerous Edward, smarter than Victoria. I won't let any of you get hurt." Edward attempted to get her to relax back onto the pillows.

"Bella, haven't we shown you by now that we're not defenseless? We can't just let them get away with what they did to you." He let a bit of his anger slip through. But Bella was firm.

"No, you can't. Just… we can forget about this." Edward's lip curled, out of her view. Forget this? Fat chance. Instead of arguing, he chose to change the subject.

"Your wolf-boy is anxious to hear from you." He said, handing her his cell phone. Bella took it, dialing quickly while grumbling about how everyone knew her business.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed upon answering the phone. "Are you alright? It's all over the news." He asked frantically, before she had a chance to speak.

"I'm not fine… but I'll be okay. Just please, don't try and go after him." Bella pleaded.

"How can you say that? He _raped_ you." Jacob spat out the word. Bella argued with him, telling him the same things she had told Edward. Finally, there was a clatter from the other end of the line as the phone hit the ground, followed by a howl and the line going dead. Bella handed the phone back to Edward with a tight expression. Edward looked amused.

"Transformed, didn't he?" He asked. She nodded and rolled over to face the wall again. Edward decided to let her alone, and took his chair again, watching her back.

An hour later, Alice bounced up to the room.

"Carlisle wants to know if you're able to make the trip home. Charlie is getting anxious." She explained, taking Bella's hand in her tiny ones. Bella nodded and allowed Alice to help her to her feet. She moved stiffly, her muscles sore from how tense they had been the night before. With Alice and Edward as support, she made it down the stairs and out to the backseat of the silver Volvo.

The ride home was quiet and uneventful, Bella silent and the others unwilling to start a discussion on their own, even chatty Alice. Upon their arrival, the two vampires released Bella into Charlie's charge, who questioned her for the police report and sent her up to bed.

"What's our first move?" Alice asked softly on the ride back to the mansion.

"I want one of us patrolling her house at all times, starting as soon as possible." Edward said.

"And the wolves?" Alice inquired. His face hardened.

"I want to leave them out of it if possible. This is our battle, with our kind." He told her, gripping the steering wheel more firmly. Alice nodded.

"Rosalie will protest." She observed. "I don't need my talent to see that much."

"You never know, she might be interested in a potential fight." Edward mediated. Alice shrugged.

Edward called a family meeting as soon as the Volvo pulled into the garage. The family met in the kitchen, sitting on the table and chairs that were merely props. He explained his desire to have Bella's house watched, and was pleased to have everyone agree, even Rosalie. Emmett volunteered to take first watch, and set out immediately, as it was approaching dusk.

An hour later, Edward received a phone call.

"What is it love?" He asked, recognizing the number.

"There's something outside my room." Her voice shook, she was terrified.

"Bella, it's Emmett. He's watching after you tonight to make sure you're safe." He reassured her. Finally, she calmed down after a few more minutes.

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll be over in a little bit to hold you, if you'll let me." He promised. She accepted eagerly, and they hung up.

Weeks passed without incident, and the Cullens were getting restless. The police of course had turned up nothing, and the vampires were still not progressing beyond the name Reuben. Edward was easily angered in those weeks, frustrated at the lack of information. All the scents at the scene were unfamiliar, which brought them to a dead end. Bella was slowly recovering, her external wounds healing and the emotional ones more slowly.

"Don't you think it's about time you stopped patrolling my house?" Bella asked one day, watching a shadow she knew was Jasper flit around the edges of her yard.

"Not until we catch the person." Edward shook his head. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but instead lurched out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. Confused, Edward followed her, making it in time to hold her hair back as she retched into the toilet. He handed her a glass of water, which she refused in favor of throwing up some more. Finally, she finished and used the offered water to rinse her mouth.

"Unfortunate time to come down with the flu." Edward said sympathetically. Bella looked troubled. _You are phase one of the plan to make the Cullens suffer for all eternity._ A voice echoed in her head, making her shudder.

The next few mornings followed roughly the same pattern, followed by sporadic sickness during the day and evening. Edward grew more and more worried, trying to convince Bella to see Carlisle for something to ease what he was sure was the flu.

"Edward, stop." Bella said one day, her head pressed against the cold porcelain of the counter. "I'm not sick." She insisted. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you've been vomiting daily for five days straight, you're obviously not healthy." He contradicted, steering her back to bed.

"There's something I didn't tell you about the night I was kidnapped." Bella began. Edward fell silent. "They promised me that what they were going to do would hurt you and your family for all eternity. At first I thought they meant the rape, since that has had long lasting effects. But recently we haven't exactly been suffering. But now I think I understand, I know why they needed a human."

"Tell me Bella, why?" Edward asked uncomprehendingly. Bella's bottom lip trembled, and her vision was watery.

"I think I'm pregnant." She confessed softly, dropping her face into her hands. Within half a second, Edward's arms were around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Bella, oh Bella." He repeated into her ear, rocking her. She let the tears fall as she shook in his embrace. "Are you sure?" He asked finally, jaw clenching.

"Nearly so." She said, clinging to him. He disappeared then, returning a minute later with a convenience store bag.

"Let's find out." He said gently, handing her a pregnancy test. She stiffened, before reaching for it slowly. Somehow, taking it would make everything seem that much more real. But she knew there was no use avoiding it, and headed for the bathroom. Soon, she was back, holding the blank test. She waited without breathing for it to change. Presently, a tiny pink plus sign appeared. Edward closed his eyes silently and she dropped the offending object to the floor, crying again.

"This is what they meant. A child… you really will suffer for all eternity." She sobbed as he took her into his arms.

"Bella, what? We can't keep it love." Edward said incredulously, pulling back to look at her. Her mouth dropped open, and she put her hands up to push against his chest. But it was useless, he held her tightly.

"You want me to kill my baby?!" She gasped, taking care to keep her voice low, remembering Charlie. She clutched her arms around her chest protectively. Edward backpedaled.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Besides, it's not a baby made out of love… half of it is that disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human." He told her.

"But what about my half? And what about the fact that this baby is completely innocent?!" She demanded. "I'm going through with this. As for what to do after it's born… I don't know yet." She faltered slightly. As soon as this decision was voiced, Edward's phone buzzed from his pocket. Bella held out her hand for it, and he dutifully handed it over. She flipped it open.

"Bella?" Alice breathed.

"Don't you tell a single person." Bella reprimanded her. Alice made a whining sound.

"I won't. But… there's so much to plan for!" She cried. Bella rolled her eyes and told her goodbye, hanging up the phone and returning it to Edward.

"I don't want anyone to know yet." Bella reiterated, looking up at Edward. He nodded silently, searching her eyes for who knows what. She wormed her way out of his arms, heading towards the bathroom.

After taking a few human moments to dress and get ready, she reappeared in her bedroom, where Edward was brooding.

"You need a doctor's appointment. If you're going to do this, you need to be healthy. That I insist on." He said when she opened her mouth to protest.

"I want it with Carlisle." Bella said. "Any of the other doctors would blab."  
"But then he'd have to know, you realize."

"I know that!" She snapped. He raised his eyebrows, and she winced. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm just… this is hard." Edward kissed her gently.

"I understand." He told her. He stood up.

"Step one for a healthy mother… breakfast." He pulled her to her feet from her position on the bed. She put a hand over her mouth.

"No, no food." She begged. He frowned.

"I feel like… I need to do something for you." He said. She shrugged.

"Right now I have some chores to do; you can stick around if you really want to." She left her bedroom and headed for the stairs. Halfway down, her toe caught on a bump in the carpet, and she stumbled forward. In a flash, Edward was catching her and carrying her the rest of the way down.

"I thought you wanted this baby." He teased gently. But it was the wrong thing to say. Her face crumpled and she began to wail.

"Don't s-say that!" She blubbered. Edward actually looked scared for a second before pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry, that was a terrible thing to say love." He soothed her, stroking her hair. Then he froze suddenly, and turned towards the stairs, setting her back on her feet abruptly. She was startled out of her tears.

"CULLEN!" Charlie roared, arriving at the foot of the stairs. "Just what are you doing to my daughter?"


End file.
